Doce Lembrança
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Kotoko&Naoki: Kotoko estava se sentindo mal e decidiu voltar pra casa, no caminho passa enfrente a escola onde conheceu Irie-kun. Nisso, ela senta-se no banco dentro da escola e relembra o seu doce passado... De sua história com Irie-kun. #songfic


**Nota de Apresentação: **Queria muito que todos que gostam desse anime começasse a escrever. Itazura na Kiss pode ser um anime pequeno, mas é melhor que muitos que tem um zilhão de episódios. O.o' Quem não assistiu, assista! E quem terminar de assistir Itazura na Kiss assista Playful Kiss que é a adaptação para _novela (conhecido como dorama)_ feita pelos coreanos... Tem mais capítulos, mas é muito parecido com o original (Itazura na Kiss) e vale a pena conferir! *-*

Obrigada pelo carinho. E não desistam Itazura na Kiss. Com certeza seremos felizes o/

**Disclaimer: **Itazura na Kiss não me pertence, pertenceu a Kaoru Tada. Que Kami-sama a tenha. Amém! (F)

* * *

><p><strong>Doce Lembrança.<strong>

**Capítulo Único.**

Aihara Kotoko. Uma estudante da classe F, certo? A menina "estúpida". Quem é a estúpida agora? Já havia se passado mais de quinze anos desde que se casara com Irie Naoki. Nossa! Quanta tribulação já havia passado não é mesmo?

A rejeição.

A humilhação.

O desprezo.

Os desentendimentos.

O amor não correspondido.

Toda aquela frustração já havia passado não é mesmo? Aquele amor de adolescência, aquelas loucuras. Como ela podia esquecer? Nunca iria esquecer. Não podia. Até porque sua "mãe/sogra", Oba-sama, havia registrado tudo... Era, é e será um sentimento puro e inocente demonstrado de forma diferente, mas ele, o amor, estava ali.

Há um ditado no mundo que diz: "Há males que vem para o bem". Esse ditado caiu direitinho na vida de, agora, Irie Kotoko-chan. Hehe. Risos! Irie Kotoko... Demorou pra se acostumar com aquilo... E como demorou... Senhorita Irie Kotoko...

Era primavera e Kotoko estava voltando do hospital sozinha, não havia ficado no plantão porque estava se sentindo muito mal. E agora, para ser preciso, ela estava enfrente a escola onde o Senhor Destino fez questão de dar sorte e azar a Kotoko-chan.

- Boas lembranças eu tenho daqui. – Ela suspirou cansada.

Ela fechou os olhos tentando lembrar-se das travessuras de seu passado querido. De tudo que passou para conseguir mostrar o seu amor a Irie Naoki. Irie-kun...

Mais um suspiro.

Sábado!

Não havia ninguém na escola, os portões fechados, mesmo assim ele inalada doces lembranças...

Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma

Kidzukeba de to wa mou shuuban

Hanaretakunai kaeritakunai

Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai

As palavras que eu escondo em minha timidez

Os momentos quando,

Nossos olhos se encontraram

As horas em que estou com você

Kotoko viu que os portões da escola estavam encostados. Ela empurrou de leve e entrou... Afinal, ela estava cansada. Ela viu um banco ali pertinho de baixo de uma árvore e se sentou...

É... O sol estava se pondo!

Novamente a jovem olhou o horizonte trazendo a sua mente as lembranças que guardara com tanto carinho e amor.

Desde primeiro dia de aula na nova escola, no primeiro ano do ensino médio, quando seu amor subiu naquele palco e recepcionou os novatos. O número 1 do Japão... Um verdadeiro gênio. O grande amor da sua vida. É... Quem foi que disse que não existe amor à primeira vista?

Verdade, foi amor à primeira vista... Amor de verdade que dura até hoje e vai durar mais ainda... E agüentou aquele amor durante dois anos até ter coragem o suficiente pra escrever uma carta de amor.

- Ai se eu soubesse que a minha casa e cair com o terremoto de grau 2 eu não teria dado aquela carta a ele... Mas, pensando bem, se não fosse aquela carta... Talvez... A nossa história seria diferente agora... – Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Terekakushi na serifu mo

Mitsumeau shunkan mo

Anata to iru jikan mo

Tarinai kedo

Saishuu densha miokuru

Made nigiri shimete kureta te

Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo

Elas não são o bastante, mas

Até que eu veja o

último trem partir

Eu segurarei

Firmemente a sua mão

Sua bondade sem interesses

Me faz feliz

É... Ele rejeitou a carta dela. Dizendo que odiava garotas_ estúpidas_... Mas, no fundo ele sempre admirou ela. Pela sua força de vontade que tinha, pelo determinismo dela, pelo sorriso dela. Ele a amava muito, platonicamente, mas amava. E Kotoko tinha certa! Por isso insistiu tanto.

- Irie-sensei-sama! – chamou Moto-chan. – Emergência no quarto 503! Aquela senhora de novo está passando mal.

- Cadê Kotoko? – perguntou sério pegando sua prancheta e anotando algumas coisas enquanto caminhava até o quarto que Moto-chan havia falado.

- Oh! Kotoko-chan não vai ficar no plantão! Ela disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem, tomou alguns remédios e foi pra casa.

- O que ela tinha? – disse chegando ao quarto da senhora que estava passando mal.

Moto-chan colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios e olhou pra cima tentando se lembrar de algo...

- Er... Ela não falou não qual era o motivo! – disse olhando para Irie-kun. – Ela só disse que não ia ficar no plantão e que não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Irie olhou para Moto-chan sério e depois pra paciente a sua frente.

- O que está sentindo senhora? – perguntou friamente.

- Uma dor no meu estômago, de novo! – ela olhou o médico bonito a sua frente.

Otogibanashi nara

Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni

Se isto é um conto de fadas

Eu rapidamente vou para o amanhã onde você exista...

O hospital estava lotado para um sábado comum. Não era feriado, não estavam em época de férias... Estranho.

As horas foram se passando e parecia que as pessoas doentes surgiam de dentro de um ralo de pia. Gripe, tosse, dor de barriga, febre, vomito, cirurgias urgentes de pessoas esfaqueadas. Irie não via hora de ir pra casa e dormir com sua esposa e dar aquele beijo e abraço na sua filha Kotomi.

- Dr. Irie-kun! Chegou mais um paciente. – falou Marina-chan. – Sala 402, urgente! Ela quebrou uma perna!

Ele suspirou, logo agora que ia ligar pra sua casa pra saber como estão as coisas... Mas, desistiu! Foi atender mais um paciente...

Everytime, everyday, everything

Kotoba ni shinakute mo

Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho

Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara

Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Embora não se torne palavras

Você é meu lugar especial

Se meu único desejo pudesse virar realidade...

Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós

Kotoko acordou assustada. Onde estava mesmo? Ah sim! Na escola... Ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso e viu as horas.

- Quê? – ela berrou. – 8:30? Tarde! Já é muito tarde!

Ela tentou se levantar, mas a preguiça não deixou... Olha só! A noite estava tão bonita! Cheia de estrelas... Que nem aquele dia no Havaí. Na última noite da sua lua de mel, na beira da praia, aos beijos com seu marido... Como ela podia esquecer aquela noite... Foi a sua primeira vez né? Aquele dia eles tinham brigado... Mas, fizeram as pazes. Irie sempre teve um jeito diferente de mostrar o amor dele... Mas, sempre deixou Kotoko feliz. De algum modo ele sempre sabia como deixá-la feliz...

Jikan yo tomare kono mama

Boku no tatta hitotsu no waga mama

Dakedo sore wa kanawanai

Kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo

Ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan

Tarinai ato hyakku jikan

Sore dake are motto motto

Mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko

Pare o tempo, apenas como

Meu único egoísmo

Mas isso não vai se tornar realidade

Eu quero lhe falar sobre esta impaciencia

Existe apenas vinte e quatro horas num dia

E não é o bastante, depois de centenas de horas

Se isto é a única coisa que existe, mais e mais

Eu acharei sua qualidade sem fim

Quantas coisas ela havia feito pra conquistar ele... Chocolates... Hehe. Foi tentando fazer bombons de chocolate que descobriu que tinha apendicite... E naquele dia... Ela passou mal... Hehe. Ele deixou de entrar na Universidade Tókio por causa dela né? Ele se preocupou com ela... E naquele dia? No dia em que da Classe F e a Classe A foram comemorar a formatura naquele lugar horrível... Eles trocaram palavras horríveis e no fim? O que veio?

Um beijo...

Um beijo inesperado... Entre duas pessoas que estavam descobrindo os seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

_- Bem feito! _– foi isso o que ele disse naquele dia...

_Bem feito..._

- É nisso que dá dizer para o amor da sua vida que você vai pára de amá-lo! – ela continuou a olhar as estrelas. - Foi o nosso primeiro beijo... - falou ficando levemente corada.

Kondo wa itsu aeru no?

Nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou

Quando nós iremos nos ver de novo?

Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha dito, continuo pensando nisso

Irie finalmente terminou de atender um paciente que tinha caído da escada...

Ele foi até a cafeteira e pegou uma xícara de café bem forte e amargo... Olhou para a janela que tinha ali e viu a noite bonita que estava...

- Kotoko... – falou baixinho.

Ela fazia falta naquele hospital.

Ele mostrou um meio sorriso e suspirou depois voltando a tomar o seu café...

Logo em seguida o seu celular tocou. Ele deixou a xícara na mesinha ali e atendeu o seu celular.

- Moshi-moshi?

- _Onii-chan! __Onii-chan! _– sua mãe não perdia mesmo aquele costume. – _Kotoko-chan ligou mais cedo dizendo que viria pra casa cedo, pois não ia ficar no plantão... Só que... Ela ainda não chegou aqui._

- O quê? Kotoko não estar em casa? – perguntou preocupado se levantando.

- _Não! Onii-chan! Onde está Kotko-chan?_

- Estou indo pra casa! Vou ligar pro celular dela! – falou indo em direção a recepção do hospital.

- _Onii-chan! Já liguei! Mas ela não atende! Ah! Espera! Kotomi quer falar com você!_

- Passe para ela rápido! – disse assinando uns papeis dizendo sair mais cedo do hospital.

_- Papa! Papa! Mama disse que não estava se sentindo bem e que ia voltar andando pra casa! Mas, ela não chegou! Papa! Onde está a mama? Papa!_

- Kotomi! Fique tranqüila, papai vai trazer sua mãe de volta! Agora tenho que desligar! Bye! – ele desligou o celular e saiu correndo.

Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu

Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto

Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?

Everytime, Everyday, Everything

Koishii nukumori to

Kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo

Korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara

Ugoki hajime ta toki wo kamisama tomete

Metade de mim está ansiosa e a outra está esperançosa

Este sentimento não irá mudar, talvez, com certeza

O que você acha de mim?

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Se isto é uma adorável brisa quente

Não se tornando palavras, a voz do coração

Por que eu mostrarei para você honestamente de hoje em diante

Deus, por favor pare o tempo quando ele começar a se mover

Irie-kun correu pelas ruas chamando Kotoko, estava começando a ficar preocupado. Ele ficou correndo pelas ruas movimentadas até pára num lugar familiar.

Ele parou e olhou uma figura que estava sentada no banco olhando para cima. Ele, silenciosamente, caminhou até... Sua Esposa.

Waga mama de ii no

Kaeshita kunai to itte yo

Anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara

Mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo

Está bem mesmo que seja egoísmo

Eu direi que não quero voltar

Se você é o único que eu desejo

Sem exitar, eu irei colocar uma flor em meu coração

Ele apoiou o braço encima da cabeça da pequena e perguntou:

- O que faz aqui sozinha a essa hora? Sabia que é tarde?

- Irie-kun! O que faz aqui? Não devia está no plantão? – perguntou assustada olhando o seu marido sentar ao seu lado.

- Fiquei preocupado... O que você tinha? – falou sério. – Por que não foi até mim?

- Ah... Er... Hihihihi. Irie-kun! Não queria te preocupar. – falou baixando a cabeça.

Só deu tempo de sentir os braços fortes de seu marido que ainda estava com o janeco branco do hospital, lhe abraçando fortemente transmitindo-lhe segurança e proteção.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para você que toda vez que estiver doente é para me consultar? – ele a abraçou forte.

- Irie-kun... – ela ficou vermelha.

Era sempre assim, ela sempre ficava sem jeito perto dele... Sempre foi assim.

- Kotoko... _Eu te amo_... Não esqueça isso... Você é muito especial pra mim... Por que sempre hesita em me contar as coisas? Se você estiver doente, eu também estarei... Agora, conte-me! O que você está sentindo? – ele continuou abraçando ela.

- Irie-kun... – ela sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem do seu rosto. – É só uma febre... Enjoos... Só isso... Deve ser alguma infecção.

- Kotoko... – ele olhou pra ela. – Tem certeza?

- Hum? – ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios e olhou para cima tentando lembrar de algo. – Hum... Tenho quase certeza que é uma infecção. Prometo que amanhã eu me consulto. – falou alegremente e ele apenas sorriu.

- Está bem então. – o médico levantou e estendeu a mão. – Vamos? Kotomi está preocupada com você.

Ela deu a mão pra ele e eles seguiram pra casa juntos...

Everytime, Everyday, Everything

Kotoba ni shinakutemo

Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho

Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara

Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete

Everytime, Everyday, Everything

Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Embora não se torne palavras

Você é meu lugar especial

Se meu único desejo pudesse virar realidade...

Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Mesmo que eu parta, eu irei conectar nós dois novamente

- Kotoko! – ele parou e olhou em direção a escola.

- Irie-kun? O que foi? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você realmente estragou a minha vida né? – ele disse sorrindo

- O QUÊ? - ela ficou brava. – Seu chato!

- Mas é verdade!

- HÃ? Então casar comigo foi o seu pior erro? Hein gênio? – ela definitivamente estava com raiva.

Ele riu e começou a correr seguido pela sua furiosa esposa. Há certas coisas que realmente não mudam...

Na verdade, eles pareciam dois adolescentes...

- Irie-kun volta aqui! – disse chegando até a sua casa. – Irie-kun...

- Cansada querida? Hehe! – falou pegando Kotomi no colo.

- Papa é o melhor! – disse Kotomi toda feliz.

- Larga ele! – Kotoko avançou encima do marido e da filha. – Ele é meu! Sai Kotomi!

É... Eles passaram por poucas e boas, mas no final eles descobriram que se amavam muito e que um não podia viver sem o outro.

Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito

Everytime everyday everything

Shinjiru yo toki ga tomara nakute mo

Unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?

Você é minha pessoa especial

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Acredite, mesmo que o tempo não possa parar

Se isto for o destino, nós sempre nos encontraremos, certo?

Alguns meses depois...

- Nossa Kotoko-chan! Ela é linda! – disse Oba-sama segurando a segunda filha do casal. – Parabéns Onii-chan!

- Dessa vez quem fez o parto foi eu! – disse Irie orgulhoso. – Kotoko! Parabéns!

- Irie-kun! – falou Kotoko toda vermelha de vergonha e felicidade.

- Quem diria que você estava grávida né? – ele se aproximou de sua esposa e a beijou. – Ela se chamará Serena.

Kotoko afirmou com a cabeça e abraçou o marido.

- Obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Kotoko estava muito vermelha e chorava de alegria.

- Obrigada Kotoko... Eu é que preciso muito de você..._ Meu amor_...

Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne?

Se isto for o destino, nós iremos nos encontrar, certo?

Nossa! Eu, o Destino, acertei em cheio! Eu sabia que isso ia dar certo... É como se fosse uma história tirada de um livro de conto de fadas... Mas, na verdade, foi feito por mim... De uma forma de outra... Eles precisavam...

Um do outro...

É...

Já estava escrito nas estrelas...

Já estava planejado...

Agora, eles tinham... Uma linda história pra contar...

Uma verdadeira...

Doce Lembrança...

Fim... S2

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Aaaaahhhhhh! *grita* Eu consegui! Eu consegui! *-* Eu consegui fazer uma fic que não fosse Inuyasha! Nyahh!

Ai gente eu adorei escrever essa onêê pra vocês! *-* Itazura na Kiss é um dos animes que eu amo muito, toda vez eu choro e rio muito com essa curta história. Muito romântica... Ela é especial... E espero que vocês tenham gostado dela assim como eu adorei escrever! E por favor, mandem Review's pra saber se vocês gostaram também °^_^°/

Essa música que coloquei na fic é a do segundo enceramento de Itazura na Kiss.** Jikan Yo Tomare (Pare o Tempo).**

Um grande abraço e um beijo do tamanho do universo pra vocês. Espero encontrar vocês em breve novamente. :DDDD

**S2**


End file.
